Solo esto faltaba!
by Goldengate24
Summary: (Re-editado) 2 hermanos escapan de su hogar para vivir su propia vida, utilizando sus medios, llegan hasta Norrisville, donde se hacen amigos de Randy y al saber su secreto, empiezan a inmiscuirse en el, lo cual, el Hechicero aprovecha para arrastrar a uno de ellos hacia el lado oscuro.
1. Chapter 1 Introduccion

Estimados lectores, debido a que mi antiguo Fan-fic fue, constructivamente criticado, decidí que haría uno nuevo, tratando de que fuera mejor. Espero que les guste más lo que voy a escribir en los próximos meses, así que por favor si tienen alguna sugerencia, me encantaría tomarla en cuenta, por ahora, disfruten esta nueva historia.

¡Solo esto faltaba!

Era una pacífica noche de Luna nueva, cuando dos hermanos de la misma edad, huían, aprovechando la protección de la oscuridad, arrastrando unas valijas.

La chica se llamaba Aethia Nicholson, media 1.65, tenía brazos fuertes, su tez era apiñonada, tenía el cabello corto, color magenta y ojos color miel, usaba pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta a rayas, tenis azul y una chamarra de cuero con la cual se abrigaba. Llevaba unas gafas rectangulares.

Su hermano se llamaba Baltazar Nicholson, su estatura rondaba por 1.70 y era muy musculoso, su piel era bronceada, el cabello, rojo como el fuego y sus ojos, café claro. Parecía que era fan del rock pesado, pues llevaba puesta una playera negra con estampados de este género, pantalón negro de mezclilla, botas industriales y una chaqueta sin mangas color negro. No se notaba pero tenía lentes de contacto, pues al igual que Aethia no podía ver bien, pero por obvias razones no se atrevía a tener lentes.

Cualquiera que los haya visto pensaría que no eran hermanos, mucho menos gemelos. Pero era así. Ambos tenían quince años y medio.

Corrían por una la razón de que ya no soportaban estar en su antiguo hogar, simplemente porque, no se veían haciendo tareas y luchando por obtener un diploma, para luego pasarse la vida trabajando en algo que odiarían. Pero ellos no eran tontos (ya que tenían una buena visión comercial) y sabían que, como mínimo, tendrían que terminar la secundaria, entonces, vaciaron sus alcancías (que no eran pocas), hicieron maletas y averiguaciones sobre adonde querían culminar sus estudios, también en donde vivirían (su antigua casa de verano) dejaron una nota en la sala, puesto que sus padres habían salido al cine y escaparon de la floja vida que habían llevado durante 15 años. Su elección había sido la secundaria Norrisville, una elección decisiva para el destino de los dos.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendonos

(Mientras abordaban el autobús)

A- Balti, ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto? Es decir, ya sabes.

B- ¡Por enésima vez que sí! Thia, todo va a estar bien, ya verás, solo tienes que tranquilizarte.

A- ¡Trato de respirar! pero el aire no me llega a los pulmones y creo que voy a*bugh*-

B- Anda, toma- dijo en tono amable, ofreciéndole una bolsa- falta mucho para llegar y no quiero que te sientas mal el primer día allá.

Aethia se sonrojo ligeramente y le sonrió a su hermano. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido cariñoso con ella y ambos eran inseparables.

(Una hora y media después)

B- ¡Ves! Ya estamos, solo falta desempacar, Thia ¿te encuentras bien?

A- Un poco mareada, eso es todo. Déjame ayudarte con las maletas.

B- ¿Segura? Es que me pareció ver algo en tus ojos.

A- A veces pienso que me sobre proteges, Balti.

B- Entramos ¡sí o no!

A-*Que buenos recuerdos me trae esta casa, pasábamos muchas horas jugando aquí * ¡Ay!

B- ¿Qué te pasa?

A- Acabo de sentir una punzada en la frente, pero estoy bien, sigamos con el trabajo.

(Al día siguiente en la secundaria Norrisville)

Con Randy y Howard…

H- Oye Cunningham, ¿sabías que se inscribieron dos chicos nuevos? ¡Quiero ver sus caras de tontos asustados cuando lleguen aquí!

R- Howard, debes de dejar de ser tan cruel. Vamos se nos hace tarde para entrar a clase…

De repente se escucha la voz de Aethia detrás de ellos, al parecer había escuchado la conversación de esos dos.

A-Escuchaste Balti, creo que el gordito se está burlando de nosotros, no tiene ni idea de cómo somos.

H- ¡No, no yo no!- se estaba trabando al ver que Baltazar le sacaba más de 15 cm de altura.

R- Él no quería ofenderlos, es que *ammmm*.

B-Tranquilos- decía medio riendo- no les haremos nada, no somos como Bash.

R- ¿Ustedes lo conocen?

A- ¡Ha! Claro que sí, me puso el pie para que cayera, pero por suerte me distraje con ustedes.

B- ¡Ay que apurarnos o nos castigaran!- jadeo nervioso viendo el reloj.

A- Balti, tu siempre tan relajado- dijo con sarcasmo- Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Aethia Nicolson y él es mi hermano Baltazar.

H- Mu. Mucho gusto- el alivio de no ser bulleado lo había dejado fofo- yo soy Howard Weinerman.

R- Randy Cunningham, no sé si quieren acompañarnos a clases- dijo tendiendo la mano.

B- Si por favor, nos perdemos con facilidad.

A-* Estos chicos me empiezan a agradar*


	3. Chapter 3 Mi aprendiz

(En el comedor...)

A- En serio, ¿Qué le ponen a la comida?- exclamo al ver que por tercera vez el puré que estaba comiendo se quedaba pegado a la cuchara.

R- Créeme no querrás saberlo.

B- ¿Y tú sí? – lo miro con un gesto muy inquisitivo.

R- Amm, es que yo, eme.

H- Él no quiere hablar sobre eso- decía mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el entrecejo.

Ba- ¡Ey! Tontos.- Grito Bash, mientras se acercaba con su grupo de matones- Que hacen en mi mesa.

A- No! ¿Otra vez tú, Bash? Ahora que quieres- se levanto y poniéndose a la defensiva.

B- Nosotros llegamos primero.- dijo al notar que su hermana se estaba poniendo roja, lo cual siempre significaba peligro.

H- Preferiría que no se metieran con él, el primer día.

R- Si no saben de lo que es capaz.- se empezaba a asustar con la falta de control que tenía Aethia

A- Dudo que estos gorilas puedan superarnos y aparte ustedes dos- señalo a Randy y a Howard con un dedo- los estamos defendiendo así que no se quejen.

Ba- Mira flacucho, tienes novia ¡ha, ha!- Eso fue un grave error.

A- ¿! QUE-ES-LO-QUE-ACABAS-DE-DECIR?!- Ahora estaba gritando furiosa y a punto de abalanzarse sobre Bash.

B- Thia, cálmate, recuerda que todos nos están mirando.- aunque en el fondo se alegraba de esto.

A-¡NO-ME-IMPORTA!- Rugió

Y en efecto, todos habían girado la cabeza para ver el confronta miento. Que alguien se defendiera de Bash era sorprendente y aún más si le gritaba en la cara. De repente, en una distracción, Aethia salto sobre Bash y empezó a propinarle puñetazos en todo el cuerpo.

Ba- ¡Ay, uy ouch! ¡Estás totalmente loca!- su pandilla se había acercado para ayudarlo pero al ver que la chica era más fuerte que el propio Bash prefirieron alejarse.

A- ¡Vete de aquí y en tu vida vuelvas a tocar a uno de mis compañeros!- su aspecto daba miedo: le temblaban las aletas de la nariz de lo fuerte que respiraba, tenía un labio ensangrentado y sus ojos ahora eran totalmente de un color verde esmeralda y las pupilas eran dos rendijas felinas. Aunque nadie se había percatado de esto.

Él era lo suficientemente listo como para saber cuándo una amenaza va en serio.

B- Ok, nadie vio nada aquí, nunca se lo contaran a nadie y cuando un profesor pregunte no dirán nada. – dijo un sereno Baltazar.

La audiencia asintió y empezó a aplaudir a la muchacha , que a duras penas lograba comprender que paso.

A-¿eh, que, por que todos están aclamándome, Balti, que me paso?

B- Solo te diré que uno de tus ataques de ira, por fin funciono positivamente. Estaba feliz a no más poder.

R- ¡Por dios, eso fue totalmente brutal, amiga!

H- ¡si fue tan Bruce!

A- Solo que a mí no me gusta llamar la atención. Balti tengo que ir al baño, me estoy empezando a sentir como ayer.

Salió corriendo en cuanto la dejaron salir. No lograba pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo era que, al pisar esa escuela había sentido un deja vu, como si ya hubiera estado vinculada allí?

Cuando llego al baño estaba totalmente vacío. De repente se sintió mejor que nunca. En eso vio que una luz verde salía detrás de un espejo, lo limpio con una mano y lo vio.

Al parecer la leyenda era cierta, era el hechicero. Y le estaba sonriendo a ella.

H- Nos encontramos de nuevo, después de tantos años, mi joven aprendiz.

Acto seguido, Aethia se desmayó y tuvo el sueño más vivido que jamás había tenido.


	4. Chapter 4 El collar esmeralda

A- ¿Dónde estoy?

H- Te explicare todo en seguida, pequeña.

Se dio la vuelta y fue algo impresionante. Media como 3 metros y su piel era totalmente verde, un cinturón de esferas rodeaba su cuerpo, estaba encadenado y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos la tranquilizaban, como si ya fueran conocidos desde hace mucho tiempo.

H- Mi aprendiz nos reunimos de nuevo…

A- Perdón pero ¿nos conocemos?

H- Oh, cuanto lo siento debo explicarte: Cómo ya sabrás quien soy pasare directamente al grano.

"Desde siempre, al igual que el ninja, cada cuatro años, yo, personalmente escogía un aprendiz para ayudarme a escapar y crear caos. Pero hace varias decenas de años, el ciclo se rompió, dejándome totalmente incomunicado, a excepción de poder crear mis monstruos. Pero gracias al nuevo ninja, te escogí a ti para que aprendieras el tipo de magia que poseo. ¿ Por qué crees que sufriste el impulso de abandonar tu hogar y venir a esta escuelucha?"

A- Pero como, ¡el ninja mantiene el equilibrio y tú solo quieres destruirlo completamente, es la eterna lucha del bien contra el mal!

H-*igual que los otros*- pensó- Te diré, no existen ninguna de esas dos cosas, solo existe el poder y quienes son demasiado débiles para tomarlo y no creo que tú seas una débil, ¿verdad?

A- Claro que no, *hay* está bien, me convenciste, pero existe un pequeño problema, ¿Cómo voy a comunicarme contigo?

H- Fácil- tomo una de sus esferas y la partió, haciendo un dije con una pequeña padecería de esta-ten, póntelo alrededor del cuello y así sabrás cuando hay que actuar, me veras aunque los demás no. No le dirás a nadie. Entonces ¿cierras el trato? – Le ofreció una esquelética mano- tendremos que hacer un trato de sangre, de acuerdo.

A- *haciendo un pequeño corte en la mano y estrechándola * por supuesto… Mi Maestro.

El Hechicero sonrío de manera macabra y desapareció. Todo quedó a oscuras

He- ¡Aethia, Aethia! Despierta, por favor.

A- ¿Eh? Heidi, que pasa aquí.

He- Te desmayaste en el baño y te cortaste en la mano.

Miro su mano y sintió que algo estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al sacar el bulto se dio cuenta de que era un collar verde esmeralda, lo comprendió todo, pero no dijo nada.

A-Estoy bien, seguro fue la adrenalina. ¿Y mi hermano?- pregunto poniéndose el collar.

He- Todos están corriendo a causa de un nuevo monstruo, vamos te ayudo.

Mientras salían hacia los jardines vieron a Randy en su traje negro con rojo. Solo a Aethia se le hizo familiar.

A- Heidi ¿quién es ese tipo?

He- Tu ya lo conoces.

A- Claro, el ninja.- En su interior surgía un impulso de ira contra el ninja, pero siguió caminando tratando de reconocerlo pero no lo logro.

Paso el resto del día sin incidentes y ella seguía pensando en quien era el enemigo de su maestro.Y así paso todos los días del resto de la semana


	5. Chapter 5 Primeras sospechas parte 1

El collar funciono tal y como el Hechicero había predicho, en sus sueños entrenaba sobre magia y cada día se despertaba cada vez más fuerte, podía sentir su propio poder crecer, hasta que una noche el hechicero le encargo una misión, encontrar quien era el ninja y debilitarlo, para que él le diera el golpe final.

A-No lo decepcionare al igual que Mcfist, se lo aseguro Maestro.

H- En eso confío.

Aethia despertó y se fue a arreglar para ir al colegio, tenía una fuerte sospecha sobre quién era el ninja, pero sus sentimientos le impedían creérselo, siempre desaparecía cuando llegaba el ninja y regresaba cuando este otro se iba.

Esa vez provoco que Theresa y Julian se volvieran a convertir en monstruos pero esta vez era diferente, el Hechicero no estaba solo, todos sabían que al igual que el ninja, ahora un personaje volvía a ocupar su lugar en la historia de Norrisville, se hacía llamar "El aprendiz", siempre iba enmascarado y nunca dudaba sobre sus ataques mágicos, lo que hacía que el ninja estuviera más estresado que antes.

Randy, al igual que Aethia trataba de averiguar la verdadera identidad de El aprendiz, hasta que un día…

A- ¡Hey! Randy, ¡Randy! necesito hablar contigo.

R- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Wow!- al llegar a su lado había notado un flash turquesa en sus ojos- tus… tus ojos.

A- Eso no importa ahora *demonios, tengo que controlar mi apariencia* , ¿Qué sabes tú acerca del ninja?- soltó de manera atrabancada.

R-*gulp* Es meramente hipotético, ¿no?, solo curiosidad.

A- Sí, solo eso -sonrío de manera cruel- sabes a veces pienso que El Aprendiz está cerca de ser más poderoso que el Ninja y El hechicero juntos.

R- ¿! Pero que cosas dices!? Nadie es más Cool que el Ninja.

A-Solo es una opinión, bueno, entonces, no sabes nada sobre el Ninja.

R- Solo que… ¡es el tipo más Bruce de la historia!- Y se fue corriendo antes de que Aethia pudiera formularle más preguntas del Ninja. Esta quedo más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Pasaron las semanas y Aethia estaba cambiando, todo empezó después del día en que casi pierde la máscara que su maestro le había regalado, por poco y Randy la reconoce, de no ser por el hechizo de ceguera que le lanzo.

A-*Arggh* Odio ser yo. Balti, me pasas los apuntes- se notaba que estaba enojada por la reciente derrota y la ira del Hechicero, aunque los demás no lo supieran, ella podía sentir las bajas de energía de su maestro y también la afectaban a ella, es como tuvieran una especie de conexión.

H- ¿Qué te pasa Nicholson, yo no das la talla?

A- Al menos no la acaparo toda- respondió con frialdad.

B- ¡Bum! En tu cara, Howard.

R- Thia, te noto cansada, no será acaso…

A- ¡Estoy cansada, está bien! no paro de tener pesadillas donde soy arrastrada por un torbellino turquesa.

H- ¿Turquesa, y por qué turquesa?

A- *! No debí decirles eso, no debí decirles eso!* Por nada Howard, simplemente es un color.

B- ¿Sabías que hablas dormida?

A- ¡Que yo que!- esa situación era sumamente peligrosa, si sabían que ella era la Aprendiz…

B- Si, dices cosas como: "Estoy aprendiendo demasiado rápido, cada día soy más hábil, esta mascara es mi orgullo, este hechizo servirá, el ninja es mi enemigo y Mi maestro" sin ningún sentido en lo absoluto.

A- *he he* No creo haber dicho eso, tengo total control sobre mis sueños.*ejem ejem* Tengo que usar el baño- Dijo al ver que Randy estaba mirándola con gesto de sospecha.

Salió justo cuando Randy hizo la mejor pregunta hasta ese momento…

R- ¿No creen que ella se parece mucho al el Aprendiz?

B-Tú te pareces al ninja porque eres el- susurro.

H- ¡No puedo creerlo, se lo dijiste a Balti!

R- ¡Claro que no!, Baltazar ¿Cómo lo supiste?

B- Simple intuición fría, creo.

R- Debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie.

H- Cunningham, ya lo sabe y no se lo ha dicho a nadie, creo que podemos confiar en él.

Y así inicio una gran discusión entre Randy, Howard y Baltazar.

(Mientras, en el baño de chicas…)

Aethia se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie, entonces coloco su collar en una grieta del cristal.

H- Mi aprendiz, ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? Todavía no ha llegado…

A- ¡Maestro, creo que me han descubierto!- Y en su voz se oía desesperación.


	6. Chapter 6 Primeras sospechas parte 2

H- ¿Cómo dijiste?

A- ¡Que me han descubierto, maestro, y el que lo sabe es… es *Recuerda, Aethia, no puedes dejar que el hechicero mate a tu mejor amigo, aunque él sea el ninja*

H- ¿Quién es?

A- Un simple compañero de clase, pero creo que el…

H- Primera lección mi joven aprendiz- dijo el hechicero-no tengas nunca piedad de nadie, ellos no nunca la tendrán contigo, ¡Quiero que elimines de inmediato a ese insecto!

A- *! Ay no, ay no! * Esteee, *mmmmmh* maestro, creo que, solo por esta vez, podríamos hacer una excepción y no aniquilarlo.

H- ¡No cuestiones mi palabra!

A- No claro que no maestro, cumpliré con ella.

H- Muy bien, ahora vete.

A –Si claro. Y cuando me des la espalda, me convertiré en algo más fuerte que tu- dijo cuándo su imagen por fin desapareció del espejo.

Cuando volvió a la clase encontró a sus amigos charlando alegremente.

A- ¿De qué me perdí mientras no estaba? – se desparramo en su silla, le dolía el estómago por el miedo y coraje que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

B- Aethia, a que no sabes lo que acaba de anunciar Delgadillo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar Howard le dio la respuesta.

H- ¡Un concurso de escalar!

A- ¡Pero si tú te cansas!

R- Bueno, es que esta vez va a haber una pared de escalar- aclaro al ver que su amigo iba a reclamar.

B- ¡Y se piden equipos de cuatro! – Parecía al borde del llanto de tanta emoción.

A-¿Y que, quieren que yo participe con ustedes?-no parecía nada alegre.

B- Pues que sí- su sonrisa había desaparecido al ver el poco interés de su hermana.

R- Dan un trofeo lleno de dinero si ganas en la competencia de 6 metros.

A- ¡QUE, QUE!- salto.

H- Creo que ahora si le interesa- rio por lo bajo

A- ¡Por supuesto que sí, donde nos inscribimos! – se había olvidado por completo del hechicero y su mal genio.

B- Buenooo, primero tenemos que seleccionar al líder- los tres chicos se pusieron nerviosos por aquella decisión, a ninguno le gustaba dar órdenes.

A- Yo puedo ser ese líder- ella sabía cómo liderar un grupo, después de todo no había un ataque semanal de monstruos de no saber cómo hacerlo.

H- *ja* En serio, ¡tú capitana!, no me hagas reír Nicholson, las mujeres no pueden…

R- ¡Howard, no seas hipócrita! A ninguno de los tres le gusta ese cargo y Thia se ofrece para tenerlo.

B- Opino lo mismo Randy, está bien, serás la capitana del equipo- Se levantó para ir a inscribirse.

Aethia sonrió, por primera vez en su vida estaba lo suficientemente motivada para concursar en algo que le daba miedo, su pánico a las alturas. Más aun cuando se enteró de que el equipo de Bash iba contra ellos. Se sentía capaz de pasar sobre algo muy querido, con tal de ganarlo, incluso sobre sus amigos. Y no se equivocaba mucho. La primera señal de que estaba convirtiéndose en algo más grande y poderoso que su propio maestro. Solo que no sabía que eso le traería mucho sufrimiento.


	7. Chapter 7 La traicion reveladora

Entrenaron por días y al parecer Aethia les llevaba más ventaja, lo cual constantemente los molestaba, porque era más rápida y los arrastraba a todos.

B- ¿Cómo puedes ir más rápido que nosotros?

A- Es que, me… entreno por las noches- "decir la verdad incompleta no es mentir" recordó esa frase que alguna vez había oído utilizar a su maestro.

R- ¿Y cómo es eso?

H- *¡Ay!* cuidado Cunningham, me has pisado la mano.

B- Lo siento Howard, ese fui yo- se disculpó.

Un poco alivianada por la repentina distracción, Aethia siguió con su rutina de ejercicios. Tenía total confianza en que su equipo ganaría, y si a último minuto se retrasaban, ya tenía su plan de contingencia.

Cuando llego el día de la competencia, estaban más nerviosos que de costumbre, pero Aethia se sentía plenamente confiada.

B- Esa es su más grande debilidad- aseguro- por ejemplo, una vez, en nuestra antigua escuela, un par de niñas la desafiaron a hacer una chuza en boliche, como estaba demasiado despreocupada fallo el tiro, después de eso no pudo mostrar su cara en público por dos semanas y al parecer sigue sin aprender.

R- No creo que tengamos problemas esta vez.

H- Hay que prepararnos- grito, sobresaltando a Randy.

Esta vez, Mcfist estaba ahí, como juez, junto con el director. Los equipos se organizaron y después de tres cuartos de hora por fin era su turno. Los arneses eran muy complicados, por supuesto Aethia se los había aprendido de memoria.

A- Constan de una cuerda independiente principal, por la cual subiremos, los demás solo son para unir al grupo*blah, blah, blah*

H- Acaso cree que alguien la escucha- decía poniéndose el arnés.

B-¡Ojo!- le advirtió.

H-*¡Ay!* mira me hice un corte por tu culpa.

R- Dejen de pelear, vamos.

A- Recuerden ser rápidos y precisos, no quiero retrasarme-inconsciente toco algo en su bolsillo, su plan de reserva estaba ahí.

Empezaron bien, los nervios les regalaban energía, pero un error cerca de la meta hizo que los tres chicos cayeran arrastrando a Aethia, que no logro reprimir un gritito de rabia.

A- ¡Vamos, falta tan poco!

R- N...No podemos reponernos, Howard todavía está colgando.

B- Thia, deja ese delirio de grandeza, espéranos, aunque no ganemos todo estará bien.

Esa fue la oración que termino por explotar la olla exprés de ira que su hermana tenia dentro de sí.

A-¡QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN, COMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASI EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡Estoy cansada de todos ustedes, lloriqueando sobre cosas inverosímiles! ¡Con razón no son populares, nunca piensan en grande! ¡Creo que tendré que hacer esto yo sola!- tomo aire y suspiro- Si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien, hazlas tú mismo- todo el mundo escuchaba con atención lo que pasaba con el equipo azul.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una pequeña navaja de acero y empezó a cortar con esta el arnés que la mantenía cerca de los otros, sabía que Randy (quien estaba tras ella) no se sostenía con la fuerza suficiente, los demás caerían con tal peso. Cuando vieron lo que estaba haciendo profirieron gritos de incredulidad y suplica.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna duda, sus ojos se tornaron completamente de un color turquesa y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta convertirse en dos rendijas felinas. Los mismos que el Aprendiz, ahora los tres amigos se dieron cuenta de quién era en secreto su compañera y por qué siempre se veía cada vez más extraña.

R-*Huh* ¡Tu, la Aprendiz!- se aferró más al cuerda

B- ¿Cómo pudiste Aethia?

R- ¡No la cortes!

H- ¡Y empezaba a creer que eras buena persona!

A- Lo siento camaradas, pero las preguntas tendrán que esperar- dijo mirando al equipo de Bash- tengo que ganar un premio.

Y soltó la cuerda recién cortada. La audiencia profirió un grito ahogado al ver que los tres muchachos caían a una caída libre de 5 metros. Pero por suerte logaron agarrar la cuerda de seguridad.

M- ¿Eso es legal?- pregunto un asustado Mcfist.

D- Claro que si- le respondió Delgadillo, alarmado, revisando la lista de normas- aquí no dice nada sobre sacrificar a tu equipo para ganar.

Aethia corrió el último metro que la separaba de la meta como un relámpago. Llego a la cima justo antes que Bash.

A- Lo siento mucho Bash- se inclinó con la navaja para cortar el soporte del arnés del equipo, al ver Bash oponía resistencia con ambas manos, piso una haciendo que se soltara-Pero solo puede haber un rey de la montaña- luego coloco el pie sobre la única mano que quedaba- Y ese ganador ¡Seré yo!- exclamo dando un fuerte pisotón.

Todos cayeron gritando, aterrizaron a unos cuantos centímetros donde se encontraba el traicionado equipo de Aethia. Cuando alzaron la vista, los ojos de todos no pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo.


End file.
